C is for Carter, C is for cousin, C is for crisis.
by baby jen
Summary: It's an old fic but has been revamped. Carter faces his biggest crisis yet-serious Carter angst. Please R&R and have a nice day!! =) Baby jen.


I wrote this fic ages ago-but thought some of you might wanna read it!! Enjoy =)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the ER characters (Damn it!!)  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
Crisis amoung Cousins.   
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
PART 1:   
  
It had been months since Carter had completed his stay at the rehabilitation centre in Atlanta. He had left there de-toxed and ready to face his ghosts.   
He knew things would never be the same-but they could still be OK. Whatever life threw at him, he must face it. And slowly-he was getting better.   
He was coping-and that was all that mattered for the moment.   
  
Not that things had been all too easy since he was back. He'd seen a patient he'd so bravely fought to save shot right before his eyes.   
He'd blamed himself for not witholding the truth about a boy's HIV status-who was later runover and killed, after which Carter was openly accused by the boy's girlfriend for   
causing his death. Both events only served to relive the memories of that fatal day last February. Finally-just when he thought he could block these thoughts out-  
he had relapsed. He had taken two vicodin from a patient's supply-only to cough them up minutes later as he wept in a stall in the men's wash room.   
  
In short, things had definately been far from easy.  
  
Though if nothing else he had finally done the hardest part ofhis recovery; admit to himself that he had a drug problem. He had done it on his last visit to his cousin-  
a former addict-Chaise, just the day before. It hadn't been easy-especially as he hadn't seen Chaise since the...'event.' But he'd done it-and Chaise actually seemed   
alot better after learning that he was not alone with his problem. When last he left him he was enjoying a pack of fries Carter had brought in.  
  
But here Carter was, the very next day back in the ER. Praying and hoping for better days.  
  
" Hey Carter!"  
  
Carter looked up and saw Mark Green walking towards him.  
  
"Oh, hey Mark!"  
  
"Listen man, you've been working all morning non-stop and through lunch-go outside and take a break ok? Grab some coffee and a bit to eat-and I don't want to see your   
name back on the board until you have- got it?"   
  
Mark smiled. He understood why Carter was doing it-but all the same, he had to draw the line. Carter shrugged and gave a slight smile.   
  
"Sure, whatever."  
  
Carter took a seat outside and lit up a cigarette. He hated to think of what these last few months of smoking were doing to his lungs-but he would deal with that soon enough. For the moment he just wanted to get past it. To keep going forward.   
  
He watched the world go by. Cars driving past, people walking, children playing. He watched as a man brought in his wife who had gone into labour.   
Carter actually got up to help but Deb beat him to the chase-giving him 'the look' to sit down and relax. John just smiled and sat back down. He even laughed when   
a few minutes later a couple of cops pulled over in there squad car only to collide with Malucci coming out of the ER in the opposite direction!  
  
"Woah man-I tell ya Carter you gotta watch out for these lame brain cops!"  
  
"Yeah Malucci, a real threat to society?" John joked back as Malucci left for home.  
  
He finished his cigarette sat there for a few minutes before deciding that he may as well go back in and join the others.   
On his way down the hall he heard Kerry's voice-shouting.  
  
"I'M SORRY BUT I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW EXACTLY WHAT IT IS YOU WANT WITH DR. CARTER BEFORE I GIVE YOU ANY INFORMATION!"  
  
"Ma'am if you quieten down…"  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO QUIETEN DOWN, I…"  
  
John interrupted Kerry calmly.   
  
"Kerry- what's up?". He looked up and realised it was the same cops who had bumped into Malucci outside. "Is there a problem officer" he asked.  
  
"We're looking for a dr. John Carter…"  
  
"That would be me, may I help you?"  
  
The two cops looked at each other before one of them stepped towards carter.  
  
"Sir , I'm placing you under arrest for the murder of one *Chaise Carter*."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 2:  
  
"You are under arrest, for the murder of Chaise Carter."  
  
The words hit him like bullet shots. At first it hardly seemed real. The world seemed to stand still as the impact of the words slowly sank in. Chaise had been killed. Chaise was dead-and HE was being accused. *This can't be happening, this can't be happening*.  
  
What happened next was all a blur. He could faintly hear Kerry's voice almost screaming in the background as the cops slapped cuffs on him.   
He could hear Mark trying to break up the now huge crowd of workers surrounding the scene. Maluccie was close to punching the arresting officer-had Mark not intervened.   
And all the while all Carter could do was mutter quietly to himself: "Chaise is dead".  
  
The next thing he knew he was being strapped in the back of a police car.   
  
This wasn't the first time he'd been 'taken downtown' though alot had changed since that little write up for 'obstruction of justice' in his first year of residency.   
For one, he was being arrested for *murder*.  
  
As the car door slammed shut, he heard Mark's voice:  
  
"Carter -don't worry , I'll be there as soon as i ca............"  
  
The door was shut. The two policeman buckled in and made their way to the station-with a desolate and bewildered Carter in the back seat.   
He leaned his head back and shut his eyes as a silent tear crept down his tired yet handsome face-as the realisation finally hit him. He'd hit rock bottom.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Down town at the station, a weary Carter was pushed around like a rag doll through the most humiliating experience of his life.   
He was photographed, strip searched and literally thrown into an interrogation room. Still in shock he barely heard the first officer speaking.  
  
"This conversation will be recorded. Anything you say-can and will be used against you in a court of law. Do you understand?"  
  
Carter sat there on the verge of tears-trapped in his own hell.   
  
*THWACK* The guard's fist connected with Carter's gut causing him to double over in agony as it triggered of waves of pain connecting to his old injury.   
He couldn't even scream-the pin was so intense.  
  
"I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND, PUNK?"  
  
Clutching his stomack with one hand-his eyes sealed shut in an attempt to block out the blinding pain-he replied softly-yet surely...  
  
"Yeah...I understand-that i dont have to say squat till you let me have my phonecall..."  
  
*THUMP* This was a blow to Carter's upper back by the same cop.   
  
"Listen hear-you Pansey ass-you don't get squat till you answer my questions. Now lets try again. Do you understand?"  
  
Carter was near to passing out, but he gathered up the strength to somehow utter the words...  
  
"yeah...got it."  
  
Satisfied the cop pressed on with questions, as his partner sat in the opposite seat observing Carter.  
  
"Now", the cop pressed on "Identify yourself. Are you Dr. John Truman Carter?"  
  
Still fighting the unbearable pain throughout his body-Carter weakly muttered yes.  
Then added "And i did NOT kill my cousin".  
  
With this the cop appeared to almost go white with rage . He raised his arm and Carter weakly held his arm up to protect his head-anticipating another attack-  
though none came. The guard had raised his arm to reach for a tape player on a shelf above Carter's head. He slammed it downon to the table.  
  
"Really? Well what do you make of this then, Mr innocent??"  
  
Carter merely watched from his hunched up position as the Guard proceeded to play the tape. Immediately played the recognisable voice of his cousin-  
uttering the words between grunts:  
  
*"Ugh, no -John,JOHN- -NO!! NO!! AArgh...."  
  
The voice of Chaise Carter screaming his cousin's name choed through the room from the tape player. The tape stopped.  
  
"No," uttered Carter-"no..."  
  
The harsh and unfeeling voice of the Policeman spoke:  
"You murdered your cousin Dr Carte..."  
  
"No"  
  
"You stabbed him four times..."  
  
"And you sadistically recorded his screaming crys onto a dictophone you had ony just brought him as a gift...."  
  
"NOOOO!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT-WHAT DICTOPHO..."  
  
Carter screamed, half in anger half in sheer greif and desperation but was cut short by the two Guards shoving him hard back into his chair-aggrivating his old injury yet again.  
  
John sat there completely shell shocked. Numbness surrounded his body-as silent tears streamed his young tired face. The world seemed as though it had stopped moving.   
He barely felt himself being roughly escorted to a cell. He barely noticed Mark -who was waiting impatiently to be able to see him. He barely breathed. Nothing made sense.  
  
"John" screamed Mark-wrapping his arms around him-sensing his physical and emotional pain. Mark was aghast at the state of the younger Doctor-unsure of what to say.   
He seemed sad and alone-a hollow shell of the carefree Carter he had once known many months ago.   
  
As for Carter, he had neither the energy or the strength to say anything. Instead he wept bitterly as they were escorted to a cell-and the door slammed shut.   
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 3:  
  
(4.00am-Tuesday: Court House)  
  
It was two days after Carter had ben arreste  
  
"All rise"  
  
The members in the court room solemly rose. Carter looked around. In the public seats sat Mark, Dave and Chen. (The rest were needed in the ER) His mentor, Benton,   
was not there. The fact had not escaped Carter that his former teacher had even tried to get in touch. Though that was the least of his worries right now.  
  
A few rows in font of them, as were his Grand parents-his parents were due to fly in this afternoon. Gamma's face was white with concern.   
His Grand father seemed to be whispering her words of comfort. Carter could used some of those right now. But he was surrounded by thee Lawyers-all the best in Chicago -  
personally hired by Gamma herself.  
  
Mark tried desperately not to let on how concerned he was about the situation. Carter had been to distraught to be able to tell him much that night at the station. Even his lawyers were concerned. He seemed to be fading away from the inside.   
  
"This is a probable cause hearing for The people of Chicago City versus John Carter on a charge of Homicide; Murder in the first degree. The defendent will please rise."  
  
John adhered gingerly to the words of the judge-for he was still soar from his beatings at the station.  
  
"How do you plead".  
  
Carter looked the Judge straight in the eye and spoke: "Not guilty your honour".  
  
"Damn straight!!"  
  
All heads turned to see Maluccie nodding his head-satisfied with his show of support. He said again. "Damn Straight!" Mark merely sat next to him red with embarrasment.  
  
"I would like to remind all those in the public seats that this is not open discussion. I request silence." spoke the stern voice of the judge.  
  
An indignent Maluccie started to get up and respond but Chen pulled him down hissing:  
  
"Shut up-this isnt what he needs now!"  
  
"ORDER IN THE COURT. I would like to remind you that this is not a trial-but a probable cause hearing. If probable cause is seen to   
exist then the defendent Dr John Carter will be officially charged with Murder in the first Degree. Prosecution-begin your case."  
  
The Prosecutory Lawyer-Ben Raigner rose. he was a short man-with blacker than Black hair, dark eyes and a determined jaw. He approached the bench saying.   
  
" I need only introduce one witness and one piece of evidence to establish probable cause your honour. Firstly I call to the stand Nurse Erin Castle."  
  
A youngish woman rose to the stand. John recognised her as Chaises former nurse-the one who had shown him to his room that day. The baylift swore her in and she assumed her  
seat at the stand.  
  
"Now miss Castle. Is it true that last Friday at 8.00pm you showed Dr Carter-the cousin of the deceased- to the room of the deceased, one Chaise Carter."  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Did you show anyone else other than Dr Carter after or before this point to the room?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Did Chaise normally have visitors on a regular basis?"  
  
"No-apart from his Grand Mother on Occasions, he was pretty much a loner".  
  
"Would it be fair to say that apart from his Grandmother -the only person to visit Chaise on any basis was his Cousin-Dr Carter?"  
  
"Well-ye-es, but he hadn't been there for about a year."  
  
"Ahh-so you'd call his visit suspicious?"  
  
"OBJECTION-LEADING THE WITNESS!"-One of Carter's Lawyers spoke up.  
  
"SUSTAINED"  
  
"Withdrawn" remarked the prosecutorial lawyer. "Then-Miss Castle would it be fair to say that with the exception of the staff, Mr Carter was the only person  
with access to Chaise Carter that day."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And would you say that he was the last person to see the deceased alive-to the best of my knowledge?"  
  
The nurse looked apologetically at Carter-not really beliving that he could have done it before replying. CArter sighed to himself knowing what she would say-knowing it would damn him.  
  
"To the best of my knowledge-I would have to say yes, I suppose. But I don't think Dr Carter kil..."  
  
"If you could limit your answers ot yes or no please!!" instructed the lawyer before adding:  
  
"No more questions your honour. You may stand down Miss Castle...I only have one more peice of evidence your honour but I think you will agree it easily satisfies   
Probable Cause."  
  
The Lawyer walked towards his table picking up a tape Player-Carter knew what was coming next.  
  
"Your honour with your permission I subit this tape and Dictophone as Exhibit A and B.  
You will note I have a dictophone found at the scene. With your permission I would like to play the tape."  
  
"Permission granted".  
  
All was silent as the tape began to play. John could not bear to hear his cousin's cries of anguish yet again -and pressed his hands to his ear-shutting his eyes firmly His friends and Familly  
appeared to go white as the desperate voice of Chaises screams echoed through out the court room:  
  
"No, No-Help, John_NO!!!..........." Finally silence.  
  
There was a buzz in the court-silenced by the judge. Chen, Mark and Dave looked at eachother concern etched across their faces.  
  
"As you can see" spoke Raigner "The deceased identifies his attacker as Dr John Carter. AT the very minimum it places Dr Carter at the scene-and with  
no evidence to the contrary you honour must find probable cause to exist. The Prosecution rests."  
  
The judge appeared to mull over something in his head for a few moments. Then he spoke quickly.   
  
" I find probable cause to exist. Trial is set two weeks from today. Bail will be set at $500,000. Court is adjourned till then."   
  
Carter's heart sank. He didn't dare look his friends and familly in the face. He was so tired-he barely had the strength to fight anymore.   
  
He felt so alone. He felt...trapped.  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
CHAPTER 4:  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Carter's Grand parents had of course bailed him out. Then the weary group of Carter, his Grandparents, Dave, Chen, Benton and Mark had gone back to the Carter Mansion to talk   
things through.  
  
"John-Now listen, we KNOW we will beat this-we have to because you're innocent."  
  
Carter looked at Gamma.  
  
"Since when does that matter?" he asked in a grey voice.  
  
Chen looked at Carter. He seemed more lost than at their intervention just a few short months ago-if that was possible. His eyes had dark rings. His once animated face  
was clouded with worry and depression. His formerly sparkling eyes were dark and lifeless. The stark reality was that even if they could beat this case-the experience   
could still destroy him. He'd been through alot-but there was only so much he could take.  
  
Mark turned to Carter.  
  
"Carter-it MATTERS. Come on are you gonna take this lying down? The Carter I know wouldn't. He'd fight it-He'd beat it..."  
  
"YOU KNOW WHAT MARK-MAYBE THE CARTER YOU KNOW IS DEAD!!"  
  
Carter screamed the words desperately. Then spoke quietly.  
  
"Maybe I died today-or maybe on February 15th. All I know is... I don't feel 'life' in me anymore. And if this is what life has to offer me; I don't want it.  
I've saved patients from dead only to have someone walk in and shoot them right in front of me. I've tried to help a boy with AIDS come to terms with it-  
only to have him run into the street and be hit by a car and die. I've tried to fight this damn addication every minut of every hour of every damn day-only to  
to undo all the hard work by slipping up-ending up back at square 1. I've lay helplessly in a pool of my own blood-watching as my student and friend dies before my own eyes   
from a stabbing I could have prevented. And now to top it all off- My cousin-who spent the last few years of his life as a  
damn vegetable because I couldn't save him when he turned to me with his own addiction- was killed and I'm being blamed for it....If that is what Life has to offer me,   
what in hell do I have to live for??"  
  
The room was silent. All were to stunned to speak. The man who had never given up-when all hell was thrown to him he would fight back-a man who had seen so much-  
been through re-hab and hell-and returned to face his ghosts...that same man was now deteriorating before their eyes from the inside.   
  
------  
  
Carter got up and went up stairs. Malluccie got up to follow but Mark pulled him down gently suggesting Carter needed sometime to himself.   
  
The group drank coffee that had just been brought by the new maid-who Mallucie considered hitting on!   
  
Meanwhile upstairs Carter closed the door to his old room upstairs-the room he had stayed after that Fateful Valentines day. Demons swirling around in his mind.  
Dark and painful memories surrounding his thoughts-he felt he was drowning. He couldn't take it-he couldn;t face it anymore. It was too hard-it wasn't worth it.  
Why put him self through daily hell when all he met with was tragedy at seemingly every corner.   
  
  
  
It seemed to happen in slow motion. Carter walked to the closet and fished out an old belt. He stood up on the bed reaching fowards to the sky light.   
He attached the belt to the to the ceiling fan-tied a noose round his neck...and let his legs give way from under him.   
There he hung...John Carter-slowly strangling himself to death.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
[AN The following as a sort of dream sequence.]  
  
His life slowly flashed before his eyes. He was running around in the Garden with his Brother. ...he was graduating med school in a patient's room,... he was desperately  
trying to save Dennis Gant...He was crying over his cousin Chaise-just after being rushed to the ER.......he was lying on the floor in a puddle of blood-reaching out to Lucy.   
Then Lucy was infront of him.   
  
*Carter-don't give up-your'e too stubborn for that!*  
  
*Lucy* Carter cried silently-wait...  
  
*Hey cuz*  
  
*Chaise??*  
  
*Game ain't over yet!!*  
  
*Chaise-Chaise wait...*  
  
But both figures faded away. And Carter slowly fell completely unconscious-fading into darkness.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"HE'S WAKING UP!"  
  
Carter wearilly opened his eyes-his neck was killing him. He was breathing in short gasps. Mark and Maluccie were hovering over him.   
  
"You gave us a scare there Carter" said Mark trying to sound less concerned than he was.  
  
"I-I..."  
  
"What the crap were you tryin' ta do man!! " growled an angry Malluccie-concerned for his friend.  
  
"Maluccie-pipe down!" warned Benton.  
  
"I-Chaise, Lucy-they...." Carter began.  
  
"Ssshhhh!" Mark said quietly. "We got here just in the nick of time-you almost got away from us.!! Lucky you only needed CPR-you weren't to far gone yet."  
  
Carter closed his eyes. He couldn't believe what he'd almost done.   
  
"Carter -let's just keep this little escapade of yours between us . Your Grand parents and Chen are down stairs -there's no need to let 'em know." MArk added.  
  
"ugh...how...how..'d you.."  
  
"Well we were gonna let you have your space-then Maluccie got blown off by the maid and decided he'd come talk to you instead!! "  
  
"HEY!!" objected Malluccie. "Let's get it straight-SHE was not my type or my age-noone blew ME off!! I..."  
  
"OK-OK , look forget about your hormones for a minute and help me get this lug onto a bed" laughed Mark (nervously) signalling to Carter.  
  
Gingerly the three men helped Carter onto the bed. Carter collapsed into a heap-still shocked at the realosation of what he'd nearly done.  
  
"Listen Carter-I don't think you should be alone tonight. Malluccie 's gonna wait with you half the night-then Peter will be up to take over .   
Your parents had just arrived down stairs-do you wanna see them?"  
  
Carter shook his head." No-No please, I'll talk to them tomorrow. I -I can't face them now-please. "  
  
Carter turned to Benton and grabbed his arm.  
  
"Please-don't I don't want to see them...".  
  
Benton understood. Carter seemed almost Child like. So lost, so confused. Just like that evening outside the ambulance bay-when he had  
held a sobbing Carter in his arms-pleading with him to seek help.  
  
Suddenly Mark remembered something the lawyers had wanted.  
  
"Listen Carter-the Lawyers need more to go on. If you remember anything about what happened when you visited Chaise that might hlp-note it on this..." said Mark   
as he handed him a Dictophone. Carter's face fell at the sight of one. But he knew he had to fight if he wanted to beat this whole thing. Meekly he took it and placed it   
next to him.  
  
Mark then gave Carter a powerful sedative-joking he shouldnt try jogging any time soon while on it and then he and Peter left the room leaving Maluccie to it.   
They definately couldn't leave Carter alone-esecially if he's suicidal. They left with Chen-and the Carter Familly and Staff resigned to their rooms in the huge Estate,   
as night time fell upon them all.  
  
(END OF PART 4)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
PART 5:  
  
Neither Maluccie or Carter slept. The clock struck 1.00am. Carter couldn't decide what to make of what he *saw* earlier. Lucy and Chaise. They didn't want him to give up.   
He wouldn't give up!  
  
"Knock Knock". They heard a knock at the door.  
  
Maluccie looked at Carter, puzzled.  
  
"You expecting any late night guests, dude?" quipped Maluccie.  
  
"Very funny-just get the door will ya!" retorted Carter (surprisingly) in a good natured tone.  
  
Maluccie opened the door to see the Maid from earlier on .  
  
"Well, well-[he said turning on the charm] what is this a...UGH!!"  
  
"Dave?" Asked Carter.  
  
"...Ugh..."  
  
Carter watched in horror as Dave slid to the floor as he bled. Looking up-he saw the maid standing there holding a butcher knife in her hands-stained with Dave's blood.  
Carter could not move-he was paralysed with fear-and the damn sedative mark had given him made things worse. He wanted to help Dave-he wanted to run and get help-  
but all he could do was stare at the maid (one he'd not remembered seeing before) absolutly mortified.  
  
"Well-Dr Carter-dont you recognise me?" She spoke with venom.  
  
She pulled off a dark wig and glasses-taking years off her age. She stared at him whit hot with rage. Slowly the realisation hit him-and Carter realised who she was.  
  
"No" He said quietly  
  
"YES" she screamed sadonically. "That's right-I'm Emma-you remember, the girl whose life you ruined. Trent's Girl friend. Remember us? or do you forget every person   
whose life you ruin? ... YOU killed TRENT! Who the f**k asked you to go and spoil our lives. You couldn't just let things be-no, you had to tell him he was HIV+, then   
give me the news every girl wants to hear ... your boy friend is HIV+ and so are YOU!!"  
  
With that she pulled out a revolver shooting Carter in the Shoulder.  
  
Pain spasms wrecked his body sending agony shooting to his brain. Carter felt faint. He tried to move but couldn't. He just lay there in a pool of his own blood -trying to   
ignore the blinding pain.  
  
"You killed Trent-YOU are the reason he ran out onto that street and got run over-if it were'nt for YOU interfering in both our lives, none of it would have happened.   
You b*****d!!!!!"  
  
"You...you killed Chaise!?" Carter asked weakly.While speaking and pretending to reach for a sheet to hold to his shoulder turned on the Dictophone Mark had given him   
earlier.  
  
"Gee...TELL HIM WHAT HE'S WON BOB!!" she mocked."Yes-you moron, I killed him.I killed your cousin-like you killed TRENT!! "  
  
She walked foward-her face in a twisted satanic expression, satisfied with her accomplishment.  
  
"Oh-and don't go thinking anyone's coming to save ya! The best part about being a member of staff here is you get a KEY to ALL the rooms. For cleaning purposes I   
understand HA HA!! Gosh your familly should be way stricter with emplpyee screening you know!!" She cackled.  
  
Carter realised it was hopeless-everyone was probably locked from the outside in their bedrooms-he'd warned Gamma of this before. Emma began to speak again.  
  
"After what you did to Trent I vowed to get even. I dug up everything I could on you.First I discover you were that Doctor who was stabbed on Valentine's Day-with the   
Med Student. God-you ARE the ANgel of death aren't you!! " she cackled insanely.  
  
"WEll dig a litle deeper-I discover you have a richer-than-God Familly and a cousin in rehab. More goodies to work with!!"  
  
She smiled.  
  
"I could have just killed you-but I wanted you to suffer first. Yes-that night you visited your cousin-I followed you. Funny thing-you wear a nurses outfit in that place-and   
everyone asumes thats just what you are-no questions asked!! You left and I made my move. I stabbed your cousin... Oh and the dictophone?   
That was priceless don't you think?? Originally I just wanted to record his cries to torment you with-...then he kept screaming out your name-for help!!   
Well the way it recorded was perfect!! It sounded as though YOU attacked him-an added benefit! Well I just left that little baby at the scene-by the time anyone found him-  
I was long gone and applying for a maid position at this very house!!"  
  
She stood-satisfied with her 'work'.   
  
"Well in a nutshell-I suppose that's it!! Oh-except, killing YOU! I'm going to enjoy that... You see I don't care what happens to me anymore-'cause I'm probably gonna die   
from AIDS anyway!!"  
  
"...What... that's not tru..."  
  
"SHUT UP" She squealed as she shot his other shoulder.   
  
Pain radiated through his body. He bled profusely and felt faint. He was sure he'd pass out any minute now. Hell he hurt...  
  
She came over to the spot where he lay-and noticed the dictophone.  
  
"Oh no you don't sweetie-I'M not taking any of the rap for this...we both may die-but YOU will always be seen by people as that DR who killed his cousin.   
That's the beauty part-even your memory is tainted..."  
  
She raised her foot to smash the device. Before she could she was met with a tackle from behind.   
  
"PETER!" screamed Carter.  
  
(Benton-had arrived to 'relieve' Maluccie from his 'shift' and found this bloody scenario.) He tackled her from behind. Emma's gun fell to the floor and the two   
struggled to gain control over it. Carter managed to reach the dictophone-and desperately tried to get up to help Dave-lying on the floor, but was unable to move due   
to his injuries.  
  
Emma had the gun in hand as Peter wrestled with her. She aimed it athim, but he grapped her arm reversing it on her self.  
  
"BANG"  
  
Emma lay there. Her eyes open in a ghostly stare. Blood seeping from her chest. She was dead.  
  
"BENTON??" screamed Carter unable to see what had happened.  
  
"It's OK man"-came Peter's voice.  
  
"Is she..is she..."  
  
"Yeah man. It's over!"   
  
Carter wept silently from relief and from shock. Peter called 911 and within 20 minutes both Carter and Dave were rushed to County for emergency surgery.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
(Epilogue:-AN: a la movie credit style!)  
  
In light of the new evidence brought by the Dictaphone Tape holding Emma's Confession- and Dave's Testimony -all charges against John Carter were dropped.  
  
2 months later Officer John Wallace was convicted of unjustified cruelty to arrestees during interrogation and sentenced to 7 years in jail.   
(He was the very guard who interrogated Carter upon his Arrest.)  
  
Peter Benton was awarder a medal for bravery. He even smiled for the picture!!  
  
Dave Mauccie made a reasonably speedy recovery. It seemed the Knife had penetrated his intestine but missed his spleen, liver, kidneys and Pancreas.   
He is currently working back at the ER-and is dealing well with what happened. "After all" as he says "CHicks dig scars!" =)  
  
John Carter recovered from his shoulder injuries in time.-though there were still many Ghosts to face. But with the help of his friends-He conquered his demons,  
and finaly the John Carter everyone had thought to be long lost, made a long over due come back!!   
  
He returned to work in the ER, where he would one day help set up 2 new clinics in the Hospital-both dedicated to Psychiatric Counselling.  
  
He called them the Lucy Knight & Chaise Carter Memorial Clinics.  
  
THE END  
-------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
